The 2nd coming
by smokinace-5038
Summary: The apocolypse is over but the war has only just begun. Powerless the horseman send themselves 1,000,000 years into the future to prepare to finish what started as a mistake. Some will fall but all will be Judged.


Chapter 1-Prolouge

Millennia ago before the time of the five great nations the earth was inhabited and sought after bye three different kingdoms, Heaven, Hell and Man. In the beginning only heaven and hell were there and a countless war raged between the two for many thousands of years. Eventually the fighting grew so bad that a separate group was created to maintain balance between the two kingdoms, THE CHARRED COUNCIL. Made up of those who did not wish to fight on behalf of hell or heaven.

Eventually the two kingdoms grew to respect the Council and the laws they upheld between the two.

It was some years before the first humans began to appear. The council realised that these mere savages now, in future would play a deciding roll in the Great War. So a truce was formed between Heaven and Hell, enforced by the Council. These two would cease fighting until such a time as the kingdom of man was declared strong enough to fight back against the two.

To ensure no tampering with the balance by either Heaven or Hell the Council created seven seals and the four enforcers. The enforcers were known as the four horseman of the apocalypse. They were known by the names Death rider of the pale horse, War rider of the red horse, Fury rider of the white horse and Strife(Famine) rider of the black horse. These were charged with maintaining balance and when the time finally came to pass judgement on all those who fought on behalf of there kingdom.

This judgement occurred when the seventh seal was broken.

But all was not as it should be. 500,000 years later Abbadon the champion of Heaven plotted to break the seals before mankind was ready thus beginning the Great War. So the seals were broken, all but the last for he new he could not involve the horseman. And so the apocalypse began when Abbadon confronted Hell's champion Straga.

However things did not go as planned when War arrived on scene. Were are my brothers was his only thought. Battling his way through the carnage he came across Abbadon and Urieal commander of Heavens army's doing battle with the great demon Straga. Upon seeing War Abbadon lost his focus, "NO, the seventh seal it was not broken." That moment cause Abbadon to be swallowed up by Straga defeated.

Suddenly War found himself before the Charred Council accused of starting the war to soon thus destroying the third kingdom. Angered he requested the chance to go back and discover who had caused this and punish them. The council agreed but along with war they sent a old one known as the Watcher who if War misbehaved would put him out of his misery so to speak.

Upon arrival on earth War discovered that another 1000 years had passed, in that time the Destroyer had taken control ruling over the so called new Hell. The Hellguard lead by Urieal was slowly losing numbers as Heaven had sealed itself off from earth. Mankind had been driven to extinction.

War slowly began his search for answers, whilst exploring he came across the demon Vulgrum who had fallen out of favour with the destroyer. He said if War brought him souls he would provide information as well as other usable tools. It was from Vulgrum that War learned of the Chosen, the Destroyers champions. To find them he would first have to seek out and free Samael, a once powerful demon and only to the Destroyer.

Upon freeing Samael War was told that in order to confront the Destroyer he must seek out and kill his Chosen as they held the key to the destroyer's tower.

First he set out for Tiamat the Dusk Queen. Once defeated he return to Samael with her still beating heart. Samael then revealed the next chosen to be the Griever. And so War once again set out and return successful. The next chosen would be more difficult, the Stygian, king of the ancient worms. War did succeed once again and at the same time was reunited with his horse Ruin. Finally War was sent after Slithia the spider queen, before her defeat she revealed that the chosen didn't guard the tower but in fact guard the tower but keep Samael power from him. Upon returning to Samael War confronted him, angered Samael prepared to attack but stopped himself, he had made a deal with war after all.

And so he transported War to the tower were he came face to face with Azreal the angel of death and guardian of the well of souls. With Wars help he was freed, he then took war to Eden, Heavens greatest work and weapon. War touched the tree of knowledge and learnt the truth. Abbadon was the Destroyer; the Charred Council was corrupted and set him up. He also saw his death.

Once again he returned to earth to the tower, where he confronted Straga, strongest of the chosen. Defeating Straga he began the long climb to the top of the tower. Challenging the Destroyer he won and the Destroyer revealed to all, that he was in fact Abbadon.

Picking up the final seal War intended to break it thus restoring himself and freeing his brothers. But before he could the Watcher began to touchier him. With nothing to do he simply laugh like a mad man. Suddenly Urieal stab War through the chest and attacked the watcher. Before anyone could react she brought her sword down on the seventh seal thus restoring War and freeing the other Horseman.

With his full power returned to him War finally had the power to free himself from the Watchers control. Looking out on to the horizon he saw three flaming balls hurtling towards earth and knew his brothers where on their way.

After reuniting with his family they agreed to start the clean up. All was going well until Samael returned. The horseman fought long and hard but it was not enough. With their last dying breaths they seal Samael away for 1,000,000 years and sent their souls into the future. Where they would each take control of one of the new humans and begin Preparing for Samael's return.

Once in the future they each took possession of a infant body that had died during birth. Death took Fugaka Uchiha, War took Minato Kamikaze, Fury took Sarah Yamanaka, and Strife took Krew Inzuaka. But they later learn that they had lost their powers. So with the help of Vulgrum they gave their powers to their future children.

And that is were our story truly begins.


End file.
